


Got Anything On Folklore?

by Almighty_Ruler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Ruler/pseuds/Almighty_Ruler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a sophomore at Stanford University. Gabriel is a college drop out working the night shift at a music/book store. Sam walks into the store one day looking for a book on folklore and Gabriel has exactly what he's looking for, more than he may realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
